Break, Burn, End & Begin Again
by maddushe
Summary: Love fades, mine has... Can Rose manage without Dimitri by her side? I do not own any of the characters. Please R&R! One-shoot!


**Break, Burn,End & Begin Again.**

**Rose's POV**

Love_ fades mine has… _In that moment when those words left his lips, I felt as if my world was ending. He didn't love me, how could he say that? After everything I've done to save him, to bring him back to me. I've broken laws; nearly got myself killed and still… nothing mattered. I forgave him for all that he'd done; I knew that wasn't really him. He was a strigori, dark and twisted, changed against his will. Or he used to be, until we had managed to bring him back, with a stake full of spirit. He was his old self, a mere dhampir. He was Dimitri again, with his brown eyes that I had fallen in love with. Those eyes that looked at me with such passion and love, that made me feel like the most special girl in the world. But now, I saw nothing. They were cold, the joy gone without a trace. I felt my eyes starting to fill up with tears as I looked at him, unable to move. _He didn't love me, couldn't love me._ All that I've known suddenly seemed like a long dream and I was waking up, facing the dark reality. I was unloved, alone, and all I had left in this world was the one who didn't want me. I couldn't take it any longer. Tears fell down my face, as I stood there and cried in silence. I didn't care that he saw me cry. It didn't matter, nothing did. I glanced at the man who once swore that he'd never leave me, that he would always love me. I was his Roza, forever. That promise didn't last very long, did it? I felt as the anger started rising within me. I wasn't going to give in that easy. He would regret leaving me. I wiped away the tears with the back of my sleeve and glared at him.

"I see. Maybe you're right; maybe you can't ever feel anything again. After all, you're dead." As soon as I said it, I turned around and ran back into my room and hid. I didn't let myself cry again, not until I was safely inside and the door closed behind me. Then I sat down on the floor and started to sob without control. I hated what he'd done do me; I hated how weak I was. But mostly I hated that I still loved him with every fiber in my being. Maybe I was doomed to love a man who could never return my feelings. My punishment for the things I've done wrong in my life. What have I gotten myself into? I never used to be like this before. I flirted with guys all the time, made out with them. Heck, I even thought I was in love a few times. And when it didn't work out, I simply moved on. Not that hard, I didn't look back once. But I have never felt like this before, completely broken down. My heart in a million pieces, broken beyond prepared. For the first time in my life, I couldn't possibly see how I was ever to move on, face another day. And face _him_. I couldn't even bring myself to think his name, it hurt too much. _Only the ones we love the most can hurt us the most. _Sure got that right. I buried my face in my hands and gave in, feeling the pain overtake me until I passed out.

When I woke a few hours later, the room had become dark and my neck was killing me. With a moan I slowly sat up, feeling my leg tingle as it had fallen asleep as well from my strange position. For a moment, I forgot about everything. Then it came crashing back like a wave and I flinched. I had managed to escape my nightmare for a few hours, but now I was back into my wonderful misery of a life. I sighed and leaned my head against the door, not having the strength or desire to get off the floor. I could very well sit her for the rest of my days, staring into nothingness and dwell in my misery. Surely no one would be missing me. He didn't need me anymore, and Adrian defiantly didn't want me around after the way that I treated him and Lissa… Her name was like a bucket of water washed over me and woke me up. She needed me; I swore I would protect her. I can't let her down, not again. I closed my eyes and concentrated on her, feeling her through our bond. I wished to get inside her head again, to she were she was. And… suddenly I was in.

Lissa was sitting in the café with Adrian and Christian next to her, who had put his arm around her in a comforting gesture. Adrian, being his usual self, smiled his usual smile like nothing bothered him. I thought I saw a hint of sorrow flash by in his eyes, but it vanished as soon as it had come. _Oh Adrian, If only I could love you back. Things would be so much easier._

"Don't worry cousin, Rose is strong. She will be fine!" Adrian assured.

"Have you ever met anyone like her? No matter how many times she falls down, she's right back up again and fights harder. I know Rose, as do you, she don't give up so easily. "

"Yes." Christian agreed. "Rose will just fine. She would never miss an opportunity to insult me."

"I guess you're right." Lissa finally said, smiling a little. "But I saw the look on her face, she was completely devastated. I know I would be if you'd ever break up with me." She looked at Christian.

"I would never do that princess." He said convincingly and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know." She sighed. "I have to go, Dimitri needs me." I flinched as she spoke his name.

"Not that he deserves it." Adrian muttered under his breath, not low enough. She could still hear him, but she simply ignored it and rose, turning against Christian.

"I'll see you later, okay?" She leaned down and kissed him, and then she walked out.

I exited her head, feeling a bit betrayed. What about me? I need her to. It was me after all who got dumped on her ass. It still felt good though knowing that Adrian was pissed at him, acting like an overprotective brother. Once again I wished that I could return the feeling. He was a really good person, once you got to know him, most of the time. That is when you didn't wish to strangle him. Maybe it wasn't too late after all; I could still be his friend. I kind of have a shortage at the moment. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, I felt as my lips twitched into a halfhearted smile. I have to keep focusing on other things, I can't sit here and rut. Lissa would kill me for leaving her alone with the royal meetings and all the other things she was forced to do as the last in her line. _Get it together Rose; you have a job to do. What you were born to do. Be a guardian, protect Lissa. _I scowled at myself, and slowly rose up. I took a deep breath and cleared my head. It's about time I get back to the world outside of my bedroom; I needed to go somewhere else. I walked to my mirror and gasped as I saw my reflection. I looked like hell. My hair was a total mess, my eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and black marks were all over my face from when my mascara had run. I sure can't let anyone see me like this. I stripped off my clothes and went into the shower, letting the warm water embrace me and wash away my problems. I could feel as my sore shoulders and neck relaxed and stopped hurting. Refreshed, I stepped out and put on a pair of black jeans and a red top and my favorite pair of converse. I didn't bother to dry my hair, I simply brushed trough it with my comb and let it hang down. He loved it when I wore it like that. For a second I pondered if I should put on any make-up, but then decided against it. I went back into my room and tossed the used clothes in the hamper and headed to the door. As I opened it, I nearly walked right into Adrian.

"Hi there, are you finally coming out little dhampir?" He smiled.

"Yes, I'm ready to live again." I smiled back, grabbing his arm.

"Let's go then." And so we went together to face whatever would come next. At least I wouldn't have to face it alone.

* * *

**There you go, my first fanfic for VA. I know many has done this, but I wanted to put my own little twist on what could have happend after that famous last quote. Or rather, I had to. One-shoot!**


End file.
